Where did you come from?
by Candy Island
Summary: A random chick shows up in South Park and steals the heart of one of the boys. KennyxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, you'll really like South Park, I've lived here for years," Mrs. Johnson said, taking a right onto Marble Street.

Yeah right. "I think you'll enjoy it, plus there are plenty of neighbors around, I live next to this wonderful girl named Wendy, she's a senior in High School, just like you,"

Honestly, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to graduate and leave. I had no interest in Mrs. Johnson's neighbors. "Evelyn? Did you hear me?" Yes… I heard you.

"Eve is fine Mrs. Johnson,"

"Oh, we're family, don't call me Mrs. Johnson" she said. She had graying hair and huge teeth. She reminded me of my old teacher. And we may have had the same name, but as far as blood is concerned, we were not family. She was my biological dad's brother's widowed wife. She remarried, to another man named Johnson. I met her a total of 1 time, before–, never mind. "We're here!" she said joyfully. She parked her car in the driveway to a picturesque suburban house. It was big, so at least I'd have plenty of room to myself. "Well what do you think?"

"It's lovely," It's a piece of shit.

***

"Dear, you've got such lovely taste in music," Mrs. Johnson said apprehensively.

"There's nothing wrong with the Misfits," I said, walking into the kitchen. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a Misfits tank top and a purple zip up jacket. I didn't think I looked that bad. She was a conservative woman though.

"Oh no," she said, taking a swig of her coffee. "Do you want to take the bus or do you want me to drive you to school?"

"I'll take the bus…" I opted for the bus; I didn't want people to judge me on the first day by having Martha Stewart drop me off. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Have a good day!"

"Yup," What a bitch. I'm going to hate this school already. I walked down the path from the door and down the sidewalk. It was cold, really, cold. I zipped my jacket up the whole way and tossed my hood up. The end of the Marble Street was my bus stop. I saw a few people standing their already. I heard their conversations from afar.

"Remember when you almost discovered warp speed back in 3rd grade," A boy said.

"Yeah and remember when you pretended to be the Coon, Cartman,"

"Screw you Kyle, you're a dirty Jew. And you're still a dirty Jew; you can't out grow that,"

'Shut the hell up, there's nothing wrong with being a Jew," I walked up and looked at my feet, hoping they wouldn't notice me standing behind them.

"Shit, there's a chick behind us," one said.

"It's probably Wendy–," another one said, quickly turning around, and looking me in the eye. "Or not," the other boys turned too. They were all about my age, 17.

"Who the fuck is this" One of them said.

"Don't be rude you fat fuck,"

"You know what; I'm going to kill you Stan,"

"Hi, I'm Kyle," One said, he had little bits of red hair sticking out from underneath an orange hat. He was a ginger. And apparently a Jew. He was a bit taller than me, but not by much. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

"I'm Stan," another one said, and he was definitely taller than me, and he had black hair. He too was wearing a hat.

"Hi, I'm Eve," I said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Well hi; I guess you're new here," Stan said.

"No shit, genius, Hi, I'm Eric," the other boy said. He was a little bit chunky. He had a queer looking teal hat on, and he looked like an overall tool. Then there was another boy, taller than the others, with an orange hoodie on, with the strings pulled sort of tight. Kyle saw me looking at him.

"He's Kenny," Stan said.

"Hi, yeah, I'm new here," I said awkwardly.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, we have loads of fun," Stan said.

"Don't mind Stan, he's gay," Eric said.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman, you're a fat retard,"

"Screw you dumbass, I lost 40 pounds,"

"Yeah, what are you now? 300?"

"I'm going to kick your ass, you lily son of –,"

"Hi guys!" a girl said, coming up behind me.

"Hey Wendy, this is Eve, she's new here," Stan said.

"Oh hi! You're the girl who moved in with Mrs. Johnson!" I couldn't tell if I blushed or not. But I definitely wanted to.

"Yeah…"

"Dude, Mrs. Johnson's a douche." Eric said.

"You don't have to live with her," I said.

"I feel for you," Eric said. "I live across the street. She backs into my mailbox and she ran over my hamster back in 5th grade,"

"She ran over your hamster?" Wendy said.

"I thought you said she ate it," Kyle said.

"Well its dead isn't it? And it's her fault, she's a senile bitch,"

"Please, tell me something I don't know," I said.

"Why do you have to live with her?" Kyle asked.

"My mom went to jail and she's my last remaining relative who's not incarcerated,"

"Why is she I jail?"

"She stole a car, I think,"

"No biggie, I steal cars all the time," Eric said.

"Yeah right you asshole," Kyle said.

"Why don't you suck my balls?"

"I can't, they're too fat!"

"That's a good thing you fucking douche,"

"For all you know, you're still a virgin!"

"Am not you cocksucker, you're just pointing fingers so it doesn't look like you're the only one who's never gotten laid!"

"Go ahead make more excuses,"

"Go be a tool somewhere else,"

"Go eat some more!"

"I'm on a fucking diet you asshole, I don't rub pussy under you're nose just because you don't get any, but go ahead and fucking tell me to go eat some more, you know what I'm going to kill you,"

"Bring it on tubby,"

"I can't right now, the bus is coming," I just stared at the two of them. They continued arguing right on until the bus rolled to a stop at the corner. Wendy was talking to Stan, and Kenny and I were the only one's not conversing. He mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" he mumbled again. I had to look up at him, because he was much taller than I was. "I really don't know what you're saying." He grumbled, and slipped his hood off, revealing a shaggy head of blond hair.

"I said, 'I'm glad you're here, now I'm not the 5th wheel anymore,'" he said, referring to Kyle and Eric, and Wendy and Stan.

"Oh, is this how it is every morning?" He flipped his hood back up and nodded. "You don't talk much?" he shook his head. "I'm going to like you,"

***

"She's a nasty whore," Eric said. I was sitting next to Eric and Kyle. The girls at South Park didn't exactly like me. No worries though, I like these guys better than girls anyway. I especially like this kid named Tweek. I was kind of hoping for another episode so I could bang him. Oops. Too much information. Anyway, we were in lunch. I had nothing but a can of soda; I didn't really want to eat today.

"I thought she was kind of skanky…" I said. We were talking about this girl named Bebe. She was a rich brat, I could tell. The first day I was here she asked me which goodwill I bought my shoes at. What a bitch. I was going to call her a nasty fucking bitch, but Eric took care of that for me.

"But she's so hot," Butters said. He was pretty cool, Eric told me he was gay, but whatever.

"It doesn't matter if she's hot," I said, "She's probably got every disease you can think of,"

"Disease?" Butters said.

"Yeah like herpes," Kyle said.

"And chlamydia. I hear she's got that," Eric said.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys want to come over after school and play some Halo?" Stan said.

"I'm in," Eric said.

"Me too," Kyle said. Then Kenny mumbled something.

"Speak up Kenny," He mumbled again.

"Of course she can come you tard, Eve you can come too," Stan said.

"Sweet," I looked at all the boys at the table. There were a few bangable ones. Tweek, he's twitches just turned be on. I guess I just like blonds. Clyde, he was hot, but he seemed kind of a tool. Kyle, I definitely would tap him, even though he was a ginger. Kenny too, I only ever saw his face that one time on the bus stop, but he was really cute. And Eric was pretty bangable too. I could just imagine him in bed. He'd be one of those aggressive dominating types. I had to squeeze my legs together. I closed my eyes real quick.

'Hey, are you all right?"

"Fine," I said, trying not to look guilty.

"Ok, anyway back to what I was saying, she fucking digs me," Eric said.

"Yeah right, she probably wants your money,"

"You know what, screw you Kyle, you'd know something about money stealing whores you fuckin' Jew,"

"Just go to hell, you're a fucking stupid idiot,"

"Screw you man," Suddenly something whizzed past my head. Kenny mumbled something. Everyone looked over at him. His eyes were opened wide.

"Holy shit!" I said. There was a fork sticking out of the side of his temple.

"Who the fuck threw a fork at Kenny," Stan yelled.

"You fucking bastards," Kyle yelled across the lunch room. Kenny just sat there. I reached my hand up to the fork at gently poked it. It was really in their. Kenny winced.

"Oops sorry Kenny," I said.

"Who's taking him to the nurse,"

"I took him last time, when they pushed him down the stairs," Kyle said.

"I took him when they shut the locker on his head,"

"I took him after those emu got loose in the school, I tried pecking his eyes out,"

"Make Eve take him," Eric said.

"Whatever," I said, "Come on Kenny," I said. I was worried obviously. It probably was in his brain or something. I walked around the table and grabbed Kenny by the arm. He stood up and stiffly walked next to me. I linked arms with him and we walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall. "Are you alright Kenny?" he mumbled in response. "Ok," I said apprehensively. We finally came to the nurse's door. There was a big sign that said "Out to lunch, back in an hour," "Come on…." I said. I mean, there was a guy with a fork in his brain, and she was out eating. Kenny mumbled something. He reached his hand out to the doorknob and jimmied it. The door swung open, revealing the nurses office, with no lights on. Kenny walked in, dragging me behind him. He kicked the door shut, and headed for a cabinet. I just stood their awkwardly. He walked over to a mirror above a sink and tugged the fork out of his temple. He yanked his hood off and quickly threw a bandage over the fork wound. He put the fork in his pocket and turned around. My jaw was touching the floor, figuratively.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," I said immediately. "I mean, are you okay? You just had a fork shoved in your head,"

"I've had worse," he said, tossing his hood back up.

"Worse? Like a knife wound maybe?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah," he lifted up his jacket, t-shirt and all, and pointed to a rather long scar on his side.

"Holy shit, someone stabbed you?" I said incredulously. I poked the scar, which wasn't alone apparently.

"I get stabbed a lot," he said pulling down his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing that you get stabbed?"

"I never really do anything," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," I paused. "The worst wound I ever got was when my mom ran over my foot with her car," he laughed. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I get hit by cars all the time," he said.

"Then why aren't you dead?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm just lucky,"

"Some people wouldn't call that lucky,"

"I'm not some people," he said walking towards the door.

"Well don't go and think too highly of yourself," I said, grabbing the door handle and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Toss me a beer," Eric said. Kenny reached in the cooler next to the couch, grabbed a can, and tossed it at Eric.

"Goddamn you Kenny, you fucking shook my beer,"

"Shut up," Stan said. Kyle and Clyde were sitting on the floor playing Halo. I was sitting in between Eric and Kenny. I tried scooting closer to Eric, because, well, Kenny was on my shit list at the moment.

"What the hell bitch, move over," Eric said.

'Shut up," I said, scooting over a bit. Kenny didn't move, or change his expression. Maybe he didn't care that I was mad at him. That bugged me even more than the incident in the nurse's office. Maybe he didn't even know what he did. What an egotistical jerk. "Where's Stan?" I said, diverting my attention from my anger.

"HHAH, the real question is 'what's he doing?'" Kyle said from the floor.

"Or 'who's he doing?'" Eric said.

"It's usually Wendy, but there was that period of time where he got with Sarah, everyday,"

"And every hour of every day,"

"How was that even possible?" Clyde said.

"Some dicks recover fast," Eric said.

"Do you remember last year when the girls made the 'dick size' list,"

"Yeah, that still surprises me," Kyle said.

"What was so surprising?" I said.

"Well for one, Tolkien wasn't #1,"

"He was #5 or something," Clyde said.

"Out of how many people?" I said, just wanting to get the facts right.

"20? Yeah 20,"

"Ok, so what else was surprising?"

"Stan was dead last,"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, I don't remember the specifics, but he was wounded, until Wendy baby talked him,"

"He's a whipped bastard,"

"Yeah, so who was first?"

"I was second," Eric said.

"You were not," Kyle said. "I was second,"

"Do not make me go break up Wendy and Stan so she can prove your ass wrong,"

"Go to hell,"

"Anyway, the bastard right there got first place," I knew it. Fucking Kenny. "And they bitches who made the list won't tell who saw his fucking huge ass dick to see how fucking huge it was,"

"And Kenny won't tell us," Kenny mumbled something.

"Shut the hell up Kenny, just go rub it in our faces," I still can't understand him…

"For all we know he paid those chicks off to say he had the biggest dick," Clyde said.

"No, Kenny's poor," I rolled my eyes, and leaned back into the seat. I looked past the TV to the window, and just absentmindedly stared at the sky. The boys argued and mumbled and whatever. I was about to say 'If you don't stop, I'm going home,' because well, all this talk about dicks was making me horny. And god knows what happens when I'm horny. Just as I was about to speak Kenny stands up. I looked up at him, and I don't know why. I mean his hood is always up. He moves his hands to the front of his jeans, and unbuttons them. My breath caught in my throat, and I kind of choked. I coughed into my elbow, and in the time it took me to turn my head back to Kenny, his dick fell from his jeans.

It was glorious. Well for me anyway. I was half expecting some gags from the boys, but no. All four pairs of eyes were on his cock. It was thick. Thick as my arm. Well probably not that thick, but it was delicious looking. It was long, and beautiful and it took all of my self control not to grab at it like a greedy child after candy. I stood up.

"I have to go," Kenny looked up at me, and quickly shoved his junk back in his jeans. I headed for the front door as fast as I could.

"What the fuck Kenny, you scared her away," I heard someone say. I didn't know what to do, I panicked. I am a nympho after all. Too much information, again. I booked across the street and ran inside Mrs. Johnson's house. I ran into the kitchen. She was sitting on a stool behind the counter.

"I need a drink," I said, running for the fridge.

"Be my guest," said a man. I whipped my head around, to not see Mrs. Johnson, but Mr. Johnson. I only knew him from all the pictures around the house.

"Oh, Hi,"

"It's nice meeting you," he said. He looked like Richard Geer from the male prostitute movie but less creepy and with nice black hair, instead of gray.

"OK," I said, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Ok? I'm not good enough for a 'hey you too!'"

"Well, no, I just met you four seconds ago,"

"Well hey, you've only been living in my house for a month,"

"I was just taking your spot, where have you been?" I said, popping the top of the can.

"Business trip, I was in France,"

'What did you do a France?"

"You know, did some work, went to a meeting, danced with some whores,"

"Oh, really," I said disbelievingly.

"Really, you wouldn't believe the whores in France,"

"I believe you, but aren't they all hairy?"

"Most of them," He was pretty chill. I didn't mind hanging out with him. He kept my mind off of dicks. And more specifically Kenny.

***

"I don't care; this is a silent study hall!" Miss LaFalce said. I rolled my eyes. I wished I could have sworn at her, but no, I decided not too. I was sitting at a desk, with an empty one next to me. Wendy was in front of me, and someone other girls were behind and next to me. When Mrs. LaFalce left the room, Wendy turned around and looked at me.

"What happened yesterday?"

"When?"

"I came downstairs hoping that you were there so I wouldn't be the only girl there for dinner, but you were gone, the boys said Kenny took of his pants and you left, and that's a cute shirt" I was wearing a v-neck t-shirt. It was a size too small though, and my jeans came just below my hips. If I had a tramp stamp this would be the perfect outfit to wear.

"I wouldn't have left," some girl said.

'I'd have stayed, and gotten a lick or two,"

"Stop being a whore Stacy, he'll come to you eventually,"

'You keep saying that, but he never does!"

"Well he never bangs the same chick twice, so he's got to run out of new people soon,"

"Are they talking about Kenny?" I whispered to Wendy.

'Yeah, he's a notorious man-whore,"

"Oh… I didn't get that impression, well not until he took off his pants,"

"I just melt when I see him, he's got all of those scars, and he's just delicious,"

Hm…I thought that same thing.

"Have you ever heard him speak?"

"Once, I think," Stacy replied.

"He's got such a fucking hot voice…I could jump him if he just said hello,"

"I never hear him talk, he doesn't talk to people,' Wendy said.

"I've heard him talk,"

"Really? When,"

"The other day, and we talk at the bus stop all the time,"'

"Was he actually talking, or mumbling, because they aren't the same thing,"

"No, talking,"  
"Wow, you're a lucky bitch," Stacy said. I beg to differ. Just then the study hall teacher came in dragging Tweek behind her. His shirt buttons were mismatched, revealing his stomach. I squeezed my legs together. It was too east to forget Kenny when another cock was so easily reachable.

"Mr. Tweak, I don't care if you're thirsty you don't drink out of the faculty room sink, now go sit down," He rubbed the back of his head, his left eye twitching a bit. He grabbed the seat right next to mine. I exhaled.

"Hey, hey Tweek," I whispered. He looked behind him quickly. Almost as if he was waiting for someone to call his name. "Over here," I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" he said anxiously.

"Want a quickie?"

"A quickie?"

"Yeah, you know," He shook his head fast, letting his hair splay wildly. "Do you want to go bang, quickly?"

"Oh.,"

"Oh, what's the matter?" I said.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

"Mr. Tweak, please watch your mouth,"

"Is that a yes?" I said. He nodded rapidly. I raised my hand.

"What do you want?" Mrs. LaFalce.

"Can Tweek and I go to the library?"

"Whatever," I smiled and stood up. I motioned for Tweek to follow. When we were in the hall, he started rubbing his neck.

"Are you alright?"

"I like pussy,"

"Good, I'm glad," I laughed. What a cute little schizophrenic. Whatever. "Let's go in the bathroom," I said, turning into the girl's bathroom.

"I can't go in the girls bathroom!" he yelled.

"Dude, calm down, we'll go in the boy's bathroom then,"

"But you're a girl!"

"Jesus Tweek, where then?"

"How about the floor?"

"Yeah, lets just get naked in the hallway, maybe a teacher will wander down the hall and join in," He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What the hell? I was kidding," I said, grabbing his hand and walking down the hall. "Handicap bathroom? Its unisex…"

"OK,"

***

"Hi Kenny," Stacy said. "I didn't know you were in our study hall," He mumbled something.

"Kenny, before you sit down would you do me a favor and go find Eve and Tweek, they've been gone for 10 minutes,"

"I'll go with him!" Stacy said.

"Whatever, just hurry up." Kenny turned around and walked out of the room. Stacy ran up beside him.

"Hi Kenny," he was quiet. "You know, its funny how naïve teachers are," he still said nothing. She had to jog to keep up with him. "Eve took Tweek to go shag him, that's what I heard," He mumbled. "My cousin said she knows her. She used to go to Boulder High. Her mom got thrown in jail," she looked up at Kenny for some sort of response. "My cousin said she's a whore. She didn't seem like a whore when I first met her. But she's fucking Tweek so I don't know," Finally, Kenny turned to her. He mumbled something. "What?" He angrily ripped his hood off. "She's not a whore, stop trying to get me in your pants, because we all fucking know you're a slut,"

"Jesus Kenny, I was just trying to make conversation," she said, stomping down the hall. He flipped his hood back up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cartman where the fuck is your mom," I said.

"I don't fucking know,"

"I'm freezing," I said again.

"That's what you get for wearing a skanky t-shirt," Kyle said.

"It wasn't skanky this morning when I put it on," It was freezing. And I was too focused on keeping warm to realize that my nipples were perky and clearly visible.

"Where the hell is Kenny, he's fucking walking home if he doesn't get out here," Eric said. After waiting in the cold for a minute, Eric's mom pulled up in a blue minivan. Eric jumped in shotgun. Stan took the bucket seat to the left, and Kyle took the right one. I jumped in the back. Kyle slammed the door shut and Mrs. Cartman pressed on the gas. Something hit the back of the van. I whipped my head around, and there as Kenny sprawled up against the back of the van. He walked around and Kyle opened the door for him.

"Hurry up next time or I'll tell mom to keep driving!" Eric said. Kenny jumped in the van and took a seat in the back next to me. Stan started talking as a Mrs. Cartman drove away. Kenny interrupted, with mumbling.

"Jesus Kenny, do you stare at Cartman's tits too?" I looked at Kenny, who surreptitiously was looking at the back of Kyle's seat.

"Were you looking at my tits?" he mumbled and shook his head.

"Kenny you're a fuckin' nympho," Kyle said. He said something back to them. I could faintly make out 'fuck you,', but I wasn't sure. Then he looked at me and muttered something I could make out 'fuck' and 'slut'.

"Did you just call me a slut?" he nodded. "What the fuck, Kenny? I didn't do anything,"

He rambled something.

"Tweek?" Kyle said

"Oh my god, you think I fucked Tweek," He nodded.

"Who told you that?"

"Eve? You fucked Tweek?"

"No, I didn't, some bitch is gossiping," Kenny said something.

"No, I was about to, but he had a spasm and started yelling about crayons and butterfly's so I brought him to the nurse," Kenny shook his head and said something else.

"What?"

"He said someone said you went to the nurse for condoms,"

"No, not after he went spastic and tried to kill me," He started to talk again.

"He said, he doesn't like hearing about you whoring around,"

"What the hell Kenny, I heard you're the biggest man-whore in the school!"

"He said he's trying to protect your reputation,"

"What reputation? I don't care what people think,"

"We're here!" Eric's mom said. She brought the minivan to a stop in front of their house. Everyone piled out. I jumped out, Kenny right behind me. Eric opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Holy shit mom! It's freezing in here!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the heater's broken. I'm having someone come in tomorrow,"

"Goddamit!" He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a 12 pack of beer.

"Eric, you know I don't like you drinking those,"

"Mom, Oprah's on, go watch it," He said as he started up the stairs. Stan and Kyle followed. I was right behind Kyle and Kenny was behind me. We went up in Eric's room. There were a few bean bags around the room. Kyle grabbed one. Stan sat on the floor in front of Eric's bed; he of course flopped on the bed. I moved to grab the other bean bag, but Kenny was faster.

"Damn you Kenny,"

"We can share," he said. I was so proud of my self. I knew what he said. I was hoping he said 'we can share', because if not, that'd be embarrassing. He threw down the bean bag on the other side of Stan, and sat down. I walked over to sit on the other side of him, but as I was moving to sit, he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap.

"Jerk," I said. He mumbled in response. Stan stifled a laugh.

"What are we watching?" Kyle said.

"I don't know what ever is in the DVD player," Eric said, clicking play on the DVD remote. A screen popped up that read 'If you are under the age of 18 you are illegally viewing this film'.

"Oh Jesus Cartman, this better not be that one we watched the last time,"

"That was just entirely wrong," Kyle said.

"I was just seeing if maybe Asian she-male gangbangs were something I'd like, evidently not," Eric said.

"You guys watch porno's for fun?"

"Eric's legal, he can get whatever he wants, we just watch it," Kyle said.

"This one's a double feature, "Pussy Princesses," and "Pussy Paradise,""

"Original," I said. Eric pressed play. An image of a girl dressed in nothing but a thong and a bra popped up on the television. She was touching her body as a guy off camera told her to do. She was wearing high heel shoes that were bigger than her head. I had to pretend not to laugh. I was starting to warm up, probably because I was sitting on Kenny, who was always snug in his parka. I focused on the screen. Now the girl was kissing some guy. He was a hottie, nice and obtrusively muscled. And he was blond. I do love blonds. As interesting as the porno was, my eyelids were getting heavy and I fell asleep.

Kenny shifted. My eyes flew open. I was bombarded by the overly annoying fake moans coming from the porno. Kenny's arm was around me, and I could tell exactly why Kenny shifted. He had a hard on. I lifted my head up to see that his hood was down, his cheeks were flushed pink, and his parka was unzipped. I looked around. The only window in the room was fogged, and all of the boys were hatless, and or in the process of taking their jackets off. It wasn't cold at all. The boy's heavy breathing had heated the room up. I was a bit groggy. If I was normal at all, I'd have been out of there like a prostitute with money. Kenny turned a deep shade of red, when he saw I was awake.

"Aww," I said touching his red hot cheek. "Kenny you are so adorable," I sounded drunk, I knew I did. I moved a little bit, and he winced. "Ooh sorry, I forgot about that," I said, referring to his erection. I slid off of his lap to kneel in between his legs. He looked at me wide eyed. I felt his cock through his jeans. I closed my eyes to see if it felt like it looked that day I first saw it. I couldn't tell. I unbuttoned his jeans with frustrated fingers. I didn't look at his face till right then. His eyes were shut, and he was biting his bottom lip. Yum. I unzipped his jeans, and felt up his sides. I pushed his t-shirt up, revealing his stomach. All of his scars were rippling with his breathing, which was now deep and heavy. I touched one of them lightly. He didn't seem to notice. I kissed the same scar. His eyes fluttered open. I smiled, and kissed down to his navel. Curly blond hair formed a line straight to his boxers. I kissed every inch of it on the way down. I slipped my hands around his hips and pushed his jeans down. I curled my fingers around the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. He absentmindedly lifted his hips so I could pull them down and around his ass, which was pretty tight by the way. I ran my index finger down his cock, and his whole body shivered. I heard Eric cough to the left. I looked over, and luckily all three of the boys were glued to the TV. My hand was already tugging at him. I gently squeezed his cock and a deep moan ripped from his chest. I flicked the tip with my tongue. I sunk my mouth on him. Here I was thinking I was going to get my rocks off just by sucking his dick, but no. What really did it for me was Kenny himself. Every time he moaned, and every time he twitched, a little wave of pleasure rolled through my body. I felt his hand rest on my head, pushing down gently as I sucked him off. My left hand snaked around his hips, while my right hand pumped his cock.

"Uh…fuck," he rasped. I felt him twitch in my mouth; he was going to cum. I ran my left hand up his back. He shivered, and then I felt warm liquid spill into my mouth. I never liked the feeling of cum in my mouth and I was planning on spitting it all out when he was done. Just then the door swung open, and Mrs. Cartman popped in. Kenny flipped over behind the beanbag, and Cartman flicked the TV off.

"Eve, are the boys being nice to you?" she asked. I was screwed. I had to swallow. So I did.

"Yeah, they're being nice," I choked out, while awkwardly kneeling on the floor. You could only see Kenny's sneakers from behind the bed.

"If you guys need anything just call!" she said, leaving the room.

"What the hell are you guys doing over there?" Stan hissed. Kenny rolled over on the floor and pulled his jeans up.

"What the hell did you swallow?" Kyle said. Kenny crawled back over to the beanbag, and didn't say a word.

"Nothing," I said, "Your mom just startled me,"

"Right," Eric said "And she startled Kenny's dick too," he whispered behind his hand to Stan.

"Well, I think I'd better be heading home, don't want Mrs. Johnson to think I'm dead," Kenny stood up.

"I'll walk you home," he mumbled.

"Goddamit, Kenny take a fuckin condom with you, if she gets knocked up I'm gonna kill you!" Kyle said.

"I'm not a whore," I said laughing as I stood up.

"Lies. You're lucky we accept you, or you'd be cast out like the prostitute you are," Stan said.

"Shut up," I said smacking Stan on the head.

"I don't see why you need to be walked home, you're right across the street, we could watch you from the window,"

"We can't bang her from the window though,"

"Says you,"

"Bye guys!" I shouted as I left the room. Kenny was behind me. I said thank you to Eric's mom and left with Kenny.

"So…," I said standing at the front door of Eric's house, my hands wrapped around my arms because my coat was MIA. Kenny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Thanks for that," he said.

"No problem,"

"Half the girls I date hate giving blow jobs,"

"They're all idiots," I said. "Dicks are what I live for," He looked down at his feet.

"You said you weren't a whore," he chuckled.

"I'm an addict, what can I say?"

"I was supposed to be committed for addiction to sex, but my parents don't have the insurance to pay for it,"

"Haha, I never told my mom about it, she's got her own problems,"

"Like what?" he said, walking down the walk way towards the sidewalk.

"Well, I'm positive she was an alcoholic. She knew she had a problem, but she never cared, so when she hotwired my neighbors car, they booked her for a good 25 years,"

"Harsh,"

"No way, I'm glad; she never did anything for me anyway. If I had told her I was addicted to sex, she'd have given me a beer and told me to relax. So I kept it to myself,"

"Well I never planned on telling them, but in 8th grade I felt up Lisa Zimmerman's ass in the lunch line and they had me arrested for sexual harassment,"

"Real nice," they made it in front of the Johnson's house.

"Do you want to keep walking?"

"Indeed I do,"

"So, another question," he said, walking past the house and down the block, "Did you just suck me off because you like cock, or because you like me?"

"Let's just say that if you were Eric, I definitely would have kept my mouth where it's supposed to be," He smiled. Just then, something white whizzed past my head. A snowball hit Kenny in the face.

"What the hell?" I yelled whirling around and seeing a bunch of little kids hide behind a snow fort. "Bastards!" I yelled. I look back at Kenny. There were ice chips sticking out from his cheek. "Jesus! You can never just get hurt and not have it be catastrophic," I gently pulled them out of his cheek, leaving deep cuts behind. Blood trickled from each cut. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "Hey wait," I ripped a part of my t-shirt off and cleaned away the blood. The cold was starting to get to me, and I shivered. "Do you think you'll need stitches?"

"No," he said looking behind me. "I can't pay for stitches anyway," I linked my arm in his and we started walking again.

"Kenny, you're tugging at my heart strings,"

"Sorry, don't want to do that," I rested my head on his shoulder, or I tried too, he was much taller than me. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, but I'm good,"

"No, you're not," he said, stopping and unzipping his coat. He shrugged if off his shoulders, and draped it over mine. I was instantly warm because it was gigantic.

"I can't take your coat, you'll freeze. We'll share," I shrugged one shoulder off and draped it over his shoulder. It was awkward because he was so much taller. But I didn't care. I snaked my arms around his waist and we continued walking. "You know, I've never had a real boyfriend before,"

"You've had a fake one though?"

"Well, they were just kind of boys that wanted nothing to do with me other than to fuck everyday,"

"Guys are jerks," I giggled.

"Coming from you, I hear you're the biggest womanizer,"

"I don't use women, I get with them once, never twice, unless we're dating, and even then, they've usually got some reason to break up with me before the second time,"

"Girls are bitches, who was the last girl you dated?"

"Melissa Voss, she's a sophomore,"

"You dated a sophomore?"

"She had giant boobs and she could cook like Wolfgang Puck,"

"I can make pancakes… and sometimes grilled cheese,"

"Why sometimes?"

"Sometimes the cheese gets burnt, or sometimes the sandwich sets on fire when I'm not looking,"

"Oh, understandable,"

"My boobs aren't bad, I mean they could be bigger, but I guess so could anyone's," Kenny cracked his neck.

"Boobs aren't everything; I've dated chicks with huge tits who think that BJ stands for boob job,"

"So their tits aren't real?"

"Not sure, I never really hang out with them long enough to know,"

"Mmhmm," I said. We had rounded the block and we were almost to my house again. "Kenny, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Well you haven't checked with Mrs. Johnson, she's going to stare at me all night…,"

"No, she always makes extra just in case Mr. Johnson brings his clients home, I'll just pretend you're a client," He laughed. I rubbed his side with my hands. "Maybe you could stay the night,"

"I take it client's always spend the night?"

"Usually,"

"What does Mr. Johnson do?"

"I'm almost positive that he's a pornographer, he's only married to Mrs. Johnson as a cover up so he can one day run for mayor of South Park,"

"Oh, well that's cool,"

"So are you staying for dinner or no?"

"I guess so..,"

"Good," I said, heading up the stairs to the house. I walked in, Kenny right behind me. "Mrs. Johnson? This is my friend Kenny," I said, walking into the kitchen, where her and Mr. Johnson were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Kenny," she said smiling. She stood up and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. "Sorry about the little dinner tonight, just salad and chicken nuggets, I wasn't feeling up to making something heavier,"

"No problem," I said, grabbing a seat next to Mrs. Johnson. She laid the two plates of food in front of Kenny and I, and then put two cans of soda in front of us.

"Mountain dew's my favorite," I said, "Thank you!"

"Thanks," Kenny said. I ate as fast as I could. I saved the soda for last. I so loved soda. I saw Kenny spread his legs under the table. Mr. Johnson must have noticed this.

"So are you two going to have sex?" I choked on my soda. Kenny dropped his fork. I looked at Mrs. Johnson.

"No, no, no way, why would you think that?"

"He's got blue balls over there, go take him upstairs Eve," Mrs. Johnson said. My jaw fell open.

"That's right, keep it open, now you two have fun!" she said, pushing me up from the back of my chair. She did the same to Kenny. I looked over at Mr. Johnson, who shrugged. Mrs. Johnson walked over to the sink to do dishes. He put up his hands and mouthed the word 'prozac'. Kenny laughed, and I grabbed his hands and dragged him towards the stairs.

"That was so awkward!" I said as I want up the stairs. "I mean seriously, that was embarrassing, I'm sorry you had to see an old lady talk about sex. Suddenly with out notice, Kenny stopped on the stairs. And turned me around to face him. He shoved his lips against mine and shrugged his jacket off.


	4. Chapter 4

That was fast, I thought. His hot mouth kneaded my lips rather roughly and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as best I could considering how tall he was. He brought his hands down behind my back and I felt his fingers wander up my shirt.

I pulled my lips away from him, so I could successfully tug my t-shirt off, leaving just my bra. Kenny groaned and pushed me against the wall, his lips back to mine, and his hands unbuttoned my jeans like an expert.

The air was knocked from my lungs and I tried taking a deep breath, but his mouth was unrelenting. I felt him manhandle my jeans as he pushed them down around my thighs. I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him back.

His lips were beet red and his eyes were flaming with lust. I bit my lip, and however much I'd like to keep kissing him, he was going to bruise my hips if I didn't get these jeans off now. I reached down and tugged them down and kicked them off my feet. He took that time to tug his own t-shirt off.

I exhaled deeply, as I caught a second glimpse at his scar covered chest. My heart felt for him, seeing as most people his age barely had a few broken bones, and the poor guy had enough pain to last more than a life time.

I jumped on him, as I swallowed up his lips and pushed my tongue inside his mouth. He returned the gesture energetically, as he danced his tongue around mine. He simultaneously undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. He pushed them off around his hips and grabbed my neck as he poured more lust into that kiss than I think I could handle.

I heard something clatter downstairs, and I realized we weren't even near my bedroom, and still on the staircase. Kenny turned his head to look downstairs, and I grabbed his wrist ans tugged him towards the landing. He held up his jeans as I dragged him to my room and pushed him inside.

I locked the door, and turned around. His blond shaggy hair was in his face, and he looked so adorable. He reached a hand behind my neck, and tangled his fingers in my hair. He pulled my head to his lips

and gave me one last, long, hard kiss before he slowly backed me up against the bed.

He shoved his jeans down on the ground and kicked them off his feet. I sat down on the edge of the bed and reached my hands around my back to unhook my bra. I tugged it down off my arms.

Kenny stood there in front of me, watching me like a little boy watching an ice cream truck driving by. I reached up to him and wrapped my fingers around the waistband of his boxers. I'd already done this once today, and I chuckled to myself that I was about to do it again. I tugged his boxers down, releasing his already rock hard cock.

I gasped, even though I knew exactly what it looked liked already. He brought one of his knees on the bed, and gently pushed me so I was laying down on the bed. He ran his hands over my hips before slipping his hands in my underwear and dragging them down over my thighs and around my ankles.

His breathing was heavy and concentrated and couldn't take my eyes away from his face. He pushed my thighs up, and ran his fingers around the inside of my thighs. I shivered at the touch of his warm hands and I leaned up on my elbows. He glided his hand over my pussy, and I moaned. He cracked his neck, and slipped two fingers inside me, gentle and slow, as if this was something he did everyday.

"Oh god...," I moaned. He ran his free hand over my body, cupping one of my breast in his large hand. He took his fingers out, and slipped his middle and ring fingers inside me, hooking them upwards. A spasm rippled through my body, and I could barely keep from crying out. He suddenly began to drive his hand into me, obscenely fast.

I grabbed the sheets and my breathing quickened, and he pumped faster. My mind and body were going into overload, and I was about to scream as I felt the beginnings of a hot climax start to ripple through my veins. He

seemed to noticed this, and he roughly pulled his hand out of my pussy. I gasped with disappointment.

"No...," I whined, but his mouth was crushed on mine in less than a second. He positioned his cock over my pussy, and slammed into me without warning. Oh. My. God. My mind was blank. I grabbed at his shoulders for something to hold on to, that was all I could manage to do. His fingers found my pussy again and he shoved two fingers inside me along with his cock. He moved his hips slightly, and slowly began to fuck me.

"Oh god...Kenny," I moaned loudly. He exhaled deeply as I brought my hands from the sheets to finally wrap around his neck. I kissed him fiercely on the lips. I could feel his deep, guttural breaths down in his chest. His fingers absentmindedly curled upwards again, setting off a whole other ripple of pleasure. My whole body shook beneath him. I gasped and moaned into his cheek as he kissed my neck. He kissed his way to my ear.

"Touch me," he said deeply. I immediately complied, and smoothed my hands down his back, feeling every scar he had. He impulsively curled his fingers again, making me to spiral into another round of moans. The muscles of my pussy clenched, causing him to finally cum. I was moaning wildly as the explosion of pleasure rocked through me one last time.

He groaned as he came inside me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips as he finished. His eyes were completely in the back of his head, and his muscles shook. As he slowly rode out the pleasure, he collapsed entirely on top of me. I couldn't breath, as he was easily twice as big as me. He rolled over to the side a second later and I took a deep breath. He didn't say anything, per usual. I reached over to him and touched his red cheek lightly.

"Can I have you for Christmas?" I said.  
"Why wait till then?" he said. "Give me 10 minutes," I smiled at him, knowing he meant that as soon as he was hard again, we'd be going for round two.

It was maybe three in the morning, and I was thirsty. I gently pushed Kenny's arm off me, as he was now, finally asleep. The boy was insatiable. I may have finally met my match. I rolled out of bed. The air was freezing and I threw on a sweatshirt that was on my floor. I walked out of my room silently, and headed for the stairs.  
All the clothes Kenny and I had left on the floor were gone. I realized Mrs. Johnson probably washed them or at

least folded them up, as that was just something she would do. I headed for the kitchen and went to the fridge to

grab a soda.

There was a twinge of pain between my legs. I didn't want to look, I was probably bruised already. I opened the can and took a long swig. I yawned. It was about time I actually went to sleep. I did have school tomorrow and it was going to be hell because of how tired I was. At least I could say I was doing something important.

I headed back up stairs, soda in hand. My hips hurt as I climbed the stairs. I finally made it to the landing and went back to my room. I closed the door, and saw Kenny's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. I took another drink of soda and rested the can on my night stand. I climbed back into bed, covering Kenny and I with the blanket. It's not like he needed it, he was burning hot. I cuddled in next to him and drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. I hit the snooze button angrily and shut my eyes again. I heard groaning next to me, and I opened my eyes again to see Kenny, his eyes shut, and his face a dark shade of red.

"Kenny?" I said softly. "Are you alright?" I put my hand on his forehead and was shocked to feel just how hot

he was. "Dammit, Kenny, you're burning up!" I said, as I sat up in bed. I rolled off, and quickly grabbed some

clothes on. I went back over to Kenny who was lying on the bed, looking half dead. "Kenny?" I whispered to

him. "Kenny, can you sit up?" He groaned in response. I didn't really know what to do. Was he sick? I opened

the door to my room and walked down the hall to the laundry room. Just as I suspected last night, mine and

Kenny's clothes were sitting, neatly folded a top the washing machine.

I grabbed them and headed back to my room. "Kenny, do you think you can get dressed?" He just rolled over and buried his head into the pillow. I bit my lip. I couldn't quite help him if he was still in the nude. "Come on Kenny...," I said. He sat up, slowly as if he was dying. He tugged his shirt over his head and he tried to stand. I supported him as he tugged his boxers on and pulled on his jeans. He sat back down on the bed, his hair messed up and his face just completely emotionless. I ran down stairs really quick and picked up his boots. Mrs. Johnson was making breakfast.  
"Um Mrs. Johnson?" I said to her.  
"Yes dear?"  
"Um...my friends not really feeling well, do you think you can take a look at him?"  
"Of course dear," she said, following me up to my room. Kenny was back laying down on the bed, not moving.  
"Kenny!" I said as I shook his shoulder slightly. He groaned. I knelt down to pull his shoes on and tie them up. Mrs. Johnson came over and felt his forehead.  
"The poor dears got a terrible fever," she said. "Let me go take his temperature," she said, as she ran out of the room. She came back a few moments later with a thermometer, which she promptly stuck in Kenny's mouth. After a minute she pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she read the number.  
"What is it?"  
"He's got a fever of 110 degrees," she said. "We've got to get him to a hospital,"  
"Oh my god...," I said, "Should I call 911?"  
"Yes, go grab the phone," she said, as she stuck the thermometer back in his mouth. I ran down stairs to the kitchen and picked up the phone, I dialed 911 and waited,  
"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"  
"My friends got a fever of 110 degrees, and we need to get him to a hospital," I said, panicked.  
"What's your location?"  
"110 Marble Street, South Park," I said.  
"I've contacted the ambulance department, they'll be there soon,"  
"Thank you!" I said as I hunk up the phone. I ran up the stairs and back to Kenny. Mrs. Johnson was shaking her head at the thermometer.  
"No change," she said.  
"The ambulance is on it's way," I said. I sat down next to Kenny on the bed. His breathing was shallow and his face was still red. I ran my fingers over his hair.

"He's got what?" Kyle said, staring at me incredulously. Mrs. Johnson had insisted she

drive me to school, even though I wanted to sit with Kenny at the hospital. About half an hour after the ambulance brought him in, they came back with a blood test explaining

what had caused his fever.

"Salmonella," I said, staring down at my plate of food.

"What the hell gave Kenny salmonella?" Stan said.

"He must have ate some bad fish," Eric said, elbowing me in the arm.

"Shut up Cartman, this is serious,"

"I don't know what he ate..., I mean we all had the same thing for lunch yesterday, and

then Mrs. Johnson made us dinner, just chicken nuggets and some salad,"

"Salad?" Kyle said, "What kind was it?"

"I don't know...just..salad?"

"Was it romaine?"

"The nasty green stuff? Yeah,"

"There's a huge romaine recall, they found traces of e-coli and salmonella and other shit

on it,"

"What? How come I didn't I hear about it?" I said.

"It's because Kyles a Jew and Jews are responsible for all the problems in the world," Eric

said, "He probably put the e-coli on the salad himself,"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman. It's all over the news, I didn't do anything,"

"Mrs. Johnson doesn't watch tv...," I said, smacking myself in the forehead. "But how

come he got salmonella and I didn't?"

"It's Kenny...," the all said in unison.

"Weird shit happens to him all the time," Eric said. My heart sank, I felt so bad for Kenny.


End file.
